Planning the Best
by lisa370472004
Summary: Planning the perfect wedding, No Casefile. Just pure romance
1. Default Chapter

Planning the Best  
  
A/N" Thanks Bethany for the idea. You are the best! huggies  
  
Disclaimer: CSI is not mine:( wishing it was. Lyah is property of Bethany not mine, Danny is not mine as well.  
  
Summary: Two years of dating, Gil and Sara is planning the best wedding possiable.   
  
Ten AM. Home of Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle  
  
"Gil honey. I am gone to shop with Catherine and Lyah. I have my cell if you need me. I love You." Sara told her groggy fiancee.  
  
"love you too Sara," the reply from sleepy Gil.  
  
10:45am Lace and Satin Fashion Designs  
  
Catherine, Lyah and Sara met up at the Bridal Shoppe to find the Perfect dress for Sara. Sara looking through the dress ranging from size 0 to size 18. About the time she looks at a Size 1 dress a Bridal Assistant walks up to Sara. "Can I help you ma'am?" "Well I am looking for the perfect dress. Im a size a size 3." Sara tells the assistant.   
  
As the assistant walks away from Sara to get a few dresses in her size, Catherine looks at Lyah and says,"Catherine how long as Sara been a size 3?" All Catherine could say was, "i'm not sure, but she is healthy."  
  
The assistant comes back with 8 dresses on her arms. Hanging them on a nearby rack. Sara looks through them and finds a few she likes. She takes them to the dressing room and tries one on. Walking out the dressing room in a floor length white satin and lace gown adorned with Mother-of-Pearls. Catherine and Lyah stop talking and looks at Sara. "Gosh Sara, You are beautiful", says Lyah in shock looking at her best friend. Catherine nods her head in aggreement.  
  
"Ok guys, lets see what the others look like first." says Sara to her friends. She walks back into the dressing room and tries on the rest. They didnt fit good and didnt like how they looked. She decided on the first dress.  
  
Walking out of the Bridal Shoppe they decide to go over to a diner and get something to eat.  
  
Sara, Lyah and Catherine order their food and all of the sudden Sara's cell phone rings. Looking at the ID she sees that it is Grissom.   
  
"Hey honey. You awake already?" She asked Gil."Yes dear i was asleep, but your doctor called and asked if you could come in this afternoon." Gil told her.  
  
"Yeah i will go by after we get done here. Get some more sleep and I will see you later. I love you." Sara told him. "Love you too honey"  
  
"Well ladies. i guess i better go and see whats up with the doctor. See you later." Sara told Catherine and Lyah.  
  
Sara left and got into her Tahoe and her cell phone rings again. Not noticing the number she lets it ring once more before before answering. "Sidle"  
  
"Hello Ms. Sidle this is Leena from Lace and Satin Fashin Designs. Eveidently my assistant forgot the size of your dress and I was calling to get it."  
  
"Oh yes ma;am I am a size 3 and I want to tell you how helpful your assistant was helping me with the perfect dress. She was wonderful." Sara told Leena.  
  
"I am glad you liked our shoppe and hope you come back for the rest of your wedding attire. I must go now. Thank you." Leena said than hung up.  
  
Sara arrived at the doctor's office and walks in and tells the reciptionsit."I'm Sara Sidle. I recived a message the doctor wanted to see me."  
  
"Yes Ms. Sidle, have a seat and i will see if she is ready for you."  
  
"Ms. Sidle the doctor can see you now."  
  
"Hi Sara." Dr. Layes says, "I called you in to tell you that the birth control pills I prescribed has a recall on them and I need to do a few test and take you off them and give you more."  
  
Sara looked stunned at what she just heard."Could my chances of children be out of the question?"  
  
"No Sara, we just want to do the test before putting you on new pills. Do you have time for it today?"  
  
No. Dr. Layes. tomorrow morning will be better for me." Sara told her.  
  
"Ok, that is fine. tell the ladies up front and we will get it taken care of. Do you have your pills with you right now?"  
  
"Yes, here they are. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
Sara schedules the appointment and then leaves to go home to her fiancee. As she walks into the door Gris comes out and tells her he has a scene to go to. She follows off behind him.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: ok ok. im trying but i will make it. Lots of reviews please 


	2. Chapter 2

Planning the Best  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine- only if u dont reconize it may be mine  
  
5:00pm  
  
Grissom and Sara was walking back to their townhouse when the landline phone was ringing. Before they could make it inside the answering machine picked up. "Hi you've reached Gil and Sara. We can't take your call right now, Leave a message and we will call you back. THanks." beep "Hi Gil and Sara, its Danny. I will be in tomorrow morning. I seem to can't get in touch with Lyah so if you can let her know i will be grateful. See you tomorrow."  
  
Sara turns to Gil,"I wonder where Lyah is? She was with Cat wen i left. I'll call Cath."  
  
Sara picks up the phone about the same time it starts to ring. "Hello" says Sara. "hey Sara it's Lyah, have you heard from Danny?" "Yeah I was just going to call Cath and see if you two was still together. Danny called and said he would be here in the morning. Said he could touch base with you. Is everything OK?" "Yeah Sara, Cath and i was at the movies and i turned my cell off. I'm going to go take a nap I'm not feeling so good. Talk later."Ok. Lyah, get feeling better" Sara told her.  
  
"Sara is Lyah ok?"Gil asked Sara.   
  
"Yea I guess. she said she wasnt feeling so good. She is proably just tired" Sara told him.  
  
"Wanna take a nap with me beautiful?"   
  
"Thought you would never ask handsome."  
  
Gil and Sara walk hand in hand to the master bedroom and take their clothes off and crawls into the bed beside each other. Not long Gil is snoring softly and Sara has a huge smile on her face. all she can think of is how great it is to be able to finally be with the man she has loved for so long.   
  
8:15pm  
  
THe alarm clock was blaring some song by Dave Matthews and woke Sara up. SHaking Gil to wake him up he rolls over and says "just 5 more minutes honey" "No GIl we have to get up for work, or we are going to be late."  
  
"Well Sara if you would take the time to see the schedule we are both off tonight. Why do you want to get out of bed when we have nothing to do except get up and watch tv or something. COme on lets cuddle." Right then Sara felt Gil grabbing her around the waist and pulling her near him"Gil I love you so much, but I do want some food." Sara told him. "Oh Sara, I love you too, but you are my food and i am starving." Gil starts biting her on the shoulder while Sara is laughing uncontrollbly.  
  
"Gil, do you realize we havent had anything to eat almost all night? I'm wanting some food! FEED ME MAN!!"Sara tells Gil.  
  
Gil and Sara was walking to the kitchen to get something to eat when the phone rings.  
  
"Sara it's Catherine. Lyah is at the hostipal. She passed out and I thought you would want to know. Can you get in touch with Danny?" "Yea Cath, I will try and call him then I am on my way there. Thanks for calling." Sara hangs the phone up and dials Danny's cell number. His voice mail answered. "Hey Danny, It's Sara. When you get this could you call me please. Lyah passed out and I wanted to let you know. THanks"  
  
Gil is getting ready when Sara walks in and tells Gil about what the doctor said earlier in the day. "Sara is everything ok? Are we still going to be able to have children? her fiancee asked. "Yes honey, Dr. Layes said it was just test to take before starting back on a new set of pills. Don't worry." She tells him.  
  
Desert Palms Hostipal  
  
Catherine is sitting in the family waiting area when the doctor comes out. "Catherine. I didn't know you was related to Lyah. Just to let you know she is fine. You can go in and see her if you like. She is in Room 2. Nice seeing you Catherine."  
  
Catherine mumbled under her breath. "Asshole." Cat walks into the room where Lyah is and asked "Honey are you ok? Your trembling. Let me get you a blanket."   
  
"Cath, I'm fine, not cold. Just suprised." Lyah told her.   
  
"Why are you suprised? What did the doctor say?"  
  
"Danny and I are not ready for this. I'm pregant"  
  
"Lyah I'm so happy for you. Things will work out great. Trust me." Catherine told the very scared woman laying in the bed.  
  
Sara and Gil walk in a few minutes later and sees Lyah crying.   
  
"Lyah whats the matter?" Sara asked her best friend.  
  
"Sara, Gil when will Danny be here? I need to talk to him, but first I'm pregnat. Thats why I passed out. They are going to keep me here till morning to be on the safe side."  
  
"Lyah, Danny will be here soon. I left him a message. I'm guessing he is on his way." About that time Sara's cell rings.  
  
"Hello. Oh Hi Danny. Hold on here is Lyah."  
  
"danny when are you going to be here? We need to talk."  
  
"I will be there in the morning honey about 8am. Want to talk about it now?"   
  
"No sweetheart. It can wait till morning. I'm going to get some rest. Love you." Lyah tells her husband.  
  
Sara, Gil and Catherine tell Lyah goodbye and leaves to go home and to work.   
  
Gil tells Sara. "I can't wait for you to tell me that kind of news. Ready to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure am honey. Let's go, and that kind of answer will be awhile." 


	3. Chapter 3

Planning the Best  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimers: See Chapters 1 and 2  
  
Sara and Gil went home after grabbing something to eat. For some reason Sara is worried about  
  
Lyah. She knows Lyah and Danny are happy, but she is not sure if they are ready for a child. It  
  
makes her think if she is ready to have a family with Gil.  
  
"Gil. Honey are you ready for children? Or do you want to wait awhile before having them?" Sara  
  
asked her soon to be husband.  
  
Gil turns to Sara and says, "Honey when the time is right we will have children. I love you no matter  
  
what and when we have children I will love them also. Until then I have you to love."  
  
They walk into the townhouse exhausted and decide to go to bed and wake up in the morning and  
  
call Lyah and go back to see the doctor. Sara cuddled up against Gil just to make sure he was still  
  
there. Lately she has been having weird dreams of him leaving her and she wants to be as close to  
  
him as she can. It has been hard for her to shake the feelings of being alone if she is not with Gil or  
  
her friends.  
  
6:00am  
  
The alarm clock was beeping enough to wake the dead, but once again Gil slept right through it.  
  
Sara gets up and goes to take a shower. After her shower she goes to the kitchen and grabs a bagel  
  
and writes Gil a note. "I'm gone to the doctor to have the test done. I will see you when I get back.  
  
Love you. Sara"  
  
Sara walks in and signs into the register letting the doctor and nurses know she has arrived. Thirty  
  
minutes later they call her name to go back to the exam room. The nurse comes in telling Sara they  
  
need a urine sample to run a pregnancy test. She does as told and goes back to the room and changes  
  
into the flimsy paper gowns. Twenty minutes later the doctor comes in. "Sara I'm going to start the  
  
test now and you know it will be over within a few minutes. Oh and the pregnancy test was negative,  
  
but you knew that." Ten minutes later Sara is getting dressed and waiting on the doctor to come in.   
  
"All your test are fine and here are your new pills. I do want to discuss new forms of birth control  
  
they have now. If you are interested."  
  
"Yea sure anything so I don't forget these pills again." Sara said smiling.  
  
"Well we now have a patch that change weekly. You don't use one the week of your menstrual  
  
cycle. I think they are the best thing. I also use them and are very happy." The doctor told Sara and  
  
raising her shirt to show Sara the patch on her stomach.   
  
"Yea I think I want to try those instead of the pills." Sara told her doctor.  
  
"I knew in a way you would be willing to try these. If you have any questions feel free to call and I  
  
will answer them." her doctor said.  
  
"Thanks I will. Is that all? If so I am going to get home and do a few things. Thanks."  
  
As Sara is leaving the office building her cell rings. It's Catherine's house.   
  
"Hey Cath. What's up?"  
  
"Hey Sara. It's Warrick. Cath is in the bathroom. I think she is sick. Could you come over please?  
  
"Yeah I am on the way." Sara hung up with Warrick and dialed her home number. Gil answered the  
  
phone groggy.  
  
"Grissom." "Gil honey Cath is sick meet me at her house."  
  
"On my way Sara."  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 4

Planning the Best  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimers~ Check the first 3 CHapters  
  
A/N~ Kevin dear thank you for your words. I dont even know how many more i am gonna add!  
  
Sara runs up the walkway to Cath's house as Warrick opens the door.   
  
"Sara I dont know what is wrong, she started throwing up and then said something about missing something. I don't know what she is talking about." Warrick tells Sara shaking.  
  
Sara ran to Catherine's upstairs bathroom and walked in and there sat Catherine with a home pregancy test. A scare worried look on her face.  
  
"Oh Sara, what is Warrick and Lindsey going to say? I don't think he wants to settle down."  
  
Sara sits next to Catherine and puts her arms around her friend."Cath all will be ok. I knew there was something going on with you and War. How come it's been such a big secret?"  
  
"We didn't want to bother you with out love life with the wedding you are planning. With work and the wedding, you don't have time to listen to my newly found love life. And I Love him also."  
  
"Cath, I'm so happy for you and I will always make time to listen to you. When are you going to tell him? SOunds like Gil is here. I called him."  
  
I don't know Sara. I'm going to freshen up and be down in a few minutes." Catherine told Sara hugging her at the same time. "Thanks Sara."  
  
Sara walks down the stairs and looks at Warrick and Gil. "She is ok guys. She will be down in a minute." Sara walks into Gil's arms and get a much needed hug from the scare she got from Warrick.  
  
As the Catherine is walking downstairs Warrick grabs her in his arms and asked if she is ok now.  
  
"Yes I am fine." Cath told him.  
  
Sara tells Cath and Warrick if everything is ok they are going to leave and grab a bite to eat. Cath assures them all is ok.  
  
Cath's House  
  
Warrick and Cath sits down and starts to talk about why she got sick all the sudden.  
  
"Warrick. I took a home pregancy test. It was postive. I'm so sorry. I know you are proably not ready for this. If you don't want to stay with me through this it's ok?" Catherine said to Warrick.  
  
"Catherine you should know that I want to be with you from now to eternity. I love you Catherine. I want you to be my wife and be a father to Lindsey. What do you say? Will you marry Me?"  
  
"Oh Warrick, I thought you would never ask. Yes of course."  
  
8:00pm  
  
Sara and Gil is getting ready for work when the phone rings.  
  
"Hey Sara it's Lyah. Danny is so happy. I didn't know he was ready for a child. He insits on taking everyone out tomorrow. Do you and Gil want to come?"  
  
"Hang on a sec and I will ask Gil." Sara holds the phone away from her mouth and asks Gil if he wants to go. He says yeah that him and the guys need to dicuss tux's for the wedding anyhow. Sara gets back on the line and tells her that they will be there.  
  
"kay sara. See everyone tomorrow at 12 at Dairy Land!"  
  
Lyah and Sara hand up and Sara looks at Gil. "She sure is perky. Ready to go to work babe?"  
  
"Yep lets go cupcake.."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N~ well after this next chapter I do believe that is going to be it. 


	5. Chapter5

Planning the Best  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer~ See other chapters.   
  
A/N~ Hmmm. Kevin don't want me to stop. What ya'll think. Review please please. Let me know. This one is for the lunch get together and talkin bout the wedding after reviews will consider more....  
  
"Gil Grissom do you plan on stopping to come home with me?" Sara asked him in a very unhappy mood. It has been a long night and her body can tell it. She wants to try and get a nap in before meeting with the rest of the crew, Lyah and Danny for lunch.  
  
"Geez Sara are you in some kind of hurry?" Gil asked her. "Ummm YEAH. Lunch 12 Dairy Land. Lyah, Danny, Cath, Nick, Warrick, Greg, US. I also figured we might get a nap in with each other before going." Sara said with a very angry tone, then walked away.  
  
Sara is sitting in the break room when Gil finds her. She is sitting there staring into space and jumps when Gil touches her on the shoulder. "Sara honey, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you." "Oh Gil, its ok. for some reason i am just a little touchy. Not sure why."  
  
Gil walks up to Sara and puts his arms around her and gives her a hug. "Honey it's ok. We all get that way sometime. Come on let's go home and get that nap."  
  
Sara takes Gil's hand and leaves the breakroom. As they are walking down the hall Sara looks at Gil and says,"Do you want children?" Gil stops and takes Sara's hands into his."Yes Sara I do want children. When do you want to start?"  
  
Sara is dumbfounded when she heard those words come out of his mouth. Sara stood there and all she could say was "Soon"  
  
They make it out to the Tahoe and is getting in when Sara's cell phone rings.   
  
"Hello" Sara said. "Oh hi Lyah, everything ok?" Lyah goes on telling her that the lunch date is being changed tomorrow and if they couldnt make it that would be ok. Sara tells her she would let her know and hangs up the phone. Sara looks at Gil and said that Lyah cancelled the lunch date and it was being changed til tomorrow. He said that they would go if she wanted to.  
  
Gil pulled up to the redlight and heard Sara's stomach rumble. "Hey Sara, Want some food?"  
  
Sara tells him "Yeah, how about some scrambled eggs and toast." Gil heads toward a diner they eat at regulary. Pulling into the parking lot Sara starts to unbuckle her seatbeat and looks over at Gil."Gil, I Love You" she told him leaning forward giving him a quick kiss. "I Love You too Sara." Getting out of the Tahoe she grabs him by the arms and tells him "Come on bugman, I want some food!" About this time Sara and Gil both are laughing with people looking at them funny.  
  
They are sitting at the table waiting on the waitress and Gil asked Sara "Babe how is your end of the wedding going? Mine is slowing down. I dont know where to begin with finding you the perfect set of rings. You wouldnt go with me would you, we could pick them to match?"  
  
Sara starts to talk when the waitress walks up. They give her their order and Sara contines "Bugman that is a good idea. Do you want to go after we eat or go home and nap? Up to you. As long as I am with you I am happy."   
  
They are talking about music when the waitress walks back up with their drinks. "I say leave Greg out of the music selections. Greg is a great guy, but I DO NOT want that kind of music at my wedding. No way!" Sara told Gil. Gil looks at her with a smile on his face "So that is why I Love you so. We agree on that subject. I dont think I can handle his music much longer anyway."  
  
Sara laughed at him and told him. "Sweety let him keep his music playing in the Lab. He works faster that way. Haven't you noticed that?" Gil only shakes his head at her. Noticing the waitress walk up.  
  
As Sara and Gil are eating their breakfast, Sara looks at him and says, "Can I have a bite of your bacon? It looks good." Gil looked at Sara in shock and hands her his bacon. "Oh this is pretty yummy. Could you get me a few peices?" Sara said and asked Gil. "Hmm. Sure honey, anything for you." Gil told her, getting up to go to the counter to get some bacon.  
  
Gil looks at Sara while waiting on her bacon and notices that she took his bacon. The lady at the counter hands him his bacon and says that it is on the house that they are going to stop serving breakfast anyway. As he is walking back to the table Sara sees him and starts grinning. Gil sits back down and hands Sara the bacon "I thought I had bacon when I left. Guess I ate it all." Sara just looked at him and said "I'm sorry. I wanted it. Here I share with you." Gil takes a peice of the bacon and says, "Thanks babe."  
  
They finish their breakfast, pays the check and heads home.   
  
A/N: OK. sorry but have had alot going on. Done this chapter on my lunch break:P. R&R 


End file.
